1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing bone sections relative to each other, comprising a support bar for lateral application along the bone sections to be fixed, said support bar having at least two bone pin looking blocks being slidable across and securable on said support bar, each of two opposite sides of said blocks being provided with a protruding portion for fastening pivotably adjustable clamping beds, in which bone pins can be pressed against said clamping beds by means of clamping plates to be secured on the clamping beds, said clamping beds and clamping plates being engaging planes for the bone pins and both clamping beds can be secured relative to each other in such a way that their engaging planes for the bone pins enclose a sharp angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In professional circles, such a device is called an "external fixator" and is applied to assist in the healing of bone fractures. A device of the type described above is known from WO 95/10240.
With this device, after applying the pins in the bone sections and securing them to the support bar through the bone pin locking blocks, the bone sections can be pressed towards each other or be spaced apart across a certain distance. This occurs by sliding the bone pin locking blocks across the support bar.
A difficulty is that after mounting the device, the bone sections can only perform the movement described above and that other movements of the bone sections relative to each other are hardly possible.